La Chica en el Espejo
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Dominique Weasley siempre fue lo más parecido a una sombra para su hermosa hermana Victoire. La vida no le dio lo mismo que a ella, y al no gustarle lo que veía todos los días, doblegó al espejo a ser su enemigo.


_Esta historia seguramente les va a llegar a algunas personas. La he escrito porque sicológicamente tal vez ayude a muchas chicas que tienen problemas con su autoestima._

_Los personajes de Harry Potter (C) Pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y blablabla..._

* * *

**La Chica en el Espejo**

Le incomoda ver su rostro al espejo. Sabe que nunca acaparará miradas como ella lo hace, y es por lo mismo que su sonrisa se esconde tras una amarga mueca y protege sus ojos mustios detrás de aquellas gafas cuadradas de marco negro. Trata de encontrarse algo bueno y agradece en parte lo poco de genética positiva que recibió al adquirir el cabello rojizo de su padre. Aquel cabello que sólo por tratar de imitar a su hermana ha acabado disminuido en hebras desteñidas y quemadas escondidas debajo de su vieja boina.

No se aplica maquillaje porque hacerlo incrementa su creencia en la frase que dice "si la mona viste de ceda como mona queda". No es bonita, y se lo mete en la cabeza cada vez que su reflejo le devuelve la mirada a través de espejos, vitrinas y charcos de agua. Normalmente hace como si no le importara, pero es difícil cuando la reina del evento es la más hermosa de todas. Los últimos años ha hecho oídos sordos a comentarios como: "¿por qué no habrá salido más parecida a su hermana?"; "pobrecita, no sacó los genes de la madre"; o "Al menos es inteligente", y cosas como esa que con el tiempo no la han hecho sino convencerse de que es fea con "EFE" mayúscula y que haga lo que haga nunca va a equiparar miradas.

No es que sea una chica frívola cuyo único interés se ciña a eso, de hecho, ha olvidado el tema enfocando lo mejor de ella a lo largo de los años en lo que todos conocen como su "inteligencia". Fue la mejor del colegio, la mejor de su academia, incluso recibió méritos en Quidditch, y sin embargo su hermana siguió siendo la más maravillosa de todas sin hacer nada para merecerlo.  
Mira su pared decorada con aquellas medallas y trofeos tratando de comprender la mentalidad de la gente que la rodea, pero como no haya una respuesta en su brillante cerebro vuelve lentamente la mirada al espejo.

No quiere quitarse esa maldita boina para que nadie se burle de ella debido a su fallido intento por verse rubia, y mucho menos va a darles en el gusto luciendo aquel vestido que sólo acentúa su delgadez sin curvas. Se abraza por encima de ese gran saco gris que utiliza todos los días y que impide imaginar si lo que hay debajo es hombre o mujer; siente frío sin siquiera hacer un poco.  
Su piel pecosa está pálida y sin brillo, así como sus ojos vidriosos y sus labios resecos. ¿Qué más puede hacer? La vida le ha dado ese cuerpo y ella lo ha honrado brindándole toda su energía a ese cerebro que le ha regalado tantos premios y ningún novio.  
Pero ahora el día ha llegado, y con él también todos sus temores de ser reconocida nuevamente como la "hermana fea de Victoire Weasley". Maldice la pared de trofeos que nunca nadie sabrá que existe y por la cual jamás recibirá elogios. ¿A quién le importará que hubiese sido la mejor golpeadora en siglos si con esa cara jamás un hombre se enamoraría de ella?

Su reflejo le devuelve una mirada amarga y llena de resentimiento, no es justo que los genes se hubiesen repartido mejor en su hermana que en ella. Siempre que jugaba en casa de sus tíos cuando niña Victoire era el hada y ella el gnomo, y lo peor, era que ellos la trataban como tal. Siempre se mantuvo callada, nunca dijo ni una sola palabra de reproche. Les había hecho creer que así estaba bien cuando en realidad lo único que quería era probarse esos vestidos sedosos y vaporosos de su hermana para sentir por una vez en su vida que ella era el hada hermosa y radiante.

Se sorprende al encontrarse frente a ella la mirada de una chica que parece que acaba de tener una idea brillante. Se gira hacia atrás contemplando el vestido sobre la cama que con tanto empeño su madre se ha encargado de diseñar, y sonríe. Por una vez en la vida ella quiere ser el centro de atención. Sabe que no opacará a la novia ni en un millón de años, pero tal vez puede hacerlo con las otras damas de honor.

Por fin en sus manos tiene un vestido de aquellos por los que tanto rogaba silenciosamente cuando niña, y pensándolo bien, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.  
Se quita la boina y observa con desprecio aquella melena rizada media anaranjada y media desteñida que apenas rosa sus hombros, las puntas están tiesas y descubre que nunca ha despejado su rostro para que nadie vea lo fea que es. Así que decide hacerse un moño, y con todas las herramientas posibles a su alcance logra amarrarse un rodillo apretado sobre la cabeza. Su reflejo parpadea confuso, esas orejas y esos pómulos se parecen bastante a los de su hermana. Sonríe sinceramente.  
El maquillaje nunca le ha gustado, de hecho, lo desprecia. Porque miente, porque dice que con un simple labial hasta la más fea de todas puede verse bella. Sin embargo ella se siente como un payaso. Así que no se aplica nada, no quiere arriesgarse. Se coloca los pendientes que su padre le regaló un par de cumpleaños atrás y la chica en el espejo abre los ojos impresionada. Son largos, de cuentas blancas y rosan su cuello con elegancia. Se desconoce, esa que está ahí no es ella, pero siente que ahora en algo se parece a su única tía, la más bonita, y eso la alegra. Tal vez los genes no fueron mal repartidos, tal vez ella simplemente no los supo utilizar.  
Cuando se desviste para colocarse el vestido se cubre el cuerpo con los brazos. No le gusta contemplar su abdomen cuadrado sin cintura ni sus piernas de rodillas huesudas. Se gira y acerca al vestido sin mirar atrás, no quiere ver su espalda en el espejo, sabe que desistirá de ir a la boda si lo hace.  
En dos simples pasos el vestido queda colocado en su lugar. Es largo, de satén fino traído de Paris, justo como a su madre le gusta. Se ciñe a su inexistente cintura, y el escote con forma de corazón reduce la sensación de tener pechos planos.  
Respira profundamente y se gira para ver el resultado en el espejo, y grita. Grita tan fuerte que su garganta llega a doler.  
Múltiples pasos se escuchan subir por la escalera y su padre irrumpe a la habitación a medio vestir con la túnica de padrino abierta. Ella se tapa la boca con ambas manos sin quitar sus ojos de la desconocida que la imita, hasta que un fuerte zarandeo en sus hombros la devuelve a la realidad. Delante de ellas dos pares de ojos la miran sorprendidos, unos castaños y cálidos y otros celestes como el cielo.  
Nadie entiende qué sucede y ella mucho menos, hasta que las lágrimas emergen de sus ojos. Siente que la invade el calor del pecho de su padre cuando la reconforta entre sus brazos y un delicado cosquilleo que le acaricia la espalda la abruma. Ellos están ahí, y lo único que logra descifrar son palabras y gestos de halago sobre lo hermosa que se ve.  
Su madre la separa y la hace girar sobre sí misma agarrándola por la muñeca. La tela se desprende de sus piernas huesudas formando olas de tul a sus pies. Cuando se detiene se abraza a sí misma y se cubre el pecho con los brazos. Sus padres la observan y la incomodad crece de a poco al ver como la impresión hace mella en ellos al no poderle quitar los ojos de encima.  
Su madre parece que está a punto de llorar, pero se enjuga las lágrimas antes de que éstas resbalen por sus ojos y destruyan su perfecto maquillaje. Su padre le regala un amoroso beso en la frente, y un sinfín de murmullos sobre lo orgullosos que están llegan a sus oídos antes de salir de la habitación.  
La chica en el espejo parece estupefacta. Su madre ha llorado por ella antes pero solamente debido a su incapacidad por verse femenina. ¡Cuántas veces la escuchó quejarse sobre qué había hecho mal para tener a una hija a la que no le gustaba el maquillaje! Sí, la odió un par de veces, pero nunca dejó de ser su madre cuándo realmente la necesitó. Como cuando se quedó sin pareja para el baile de graduación, cuándo unas chicas malas la encerraron en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, cuando sus compañeros en primer año la confundieron con un chico… y así.  
Su madre siempre estuvo ahí para ella, pero también sabía que ella jamás la pudo comprender, hasta ese momento que parecía que todas sus oraciones habían dado frutos. Jamás la había visto con la mirada más cargada de orgullo como en ese momento.

Tal vez no era tan fea como creía, o tal vez simplemente no lo era. Pero su insistencia a la comparación había hecho en ella una herida que además de bajarle la autoestima le había hecho creer que era cierto. Se miró al espejo y reconoció que nunca iba a tener ni la nariz, ni la frente, ni el mentón de su hermana, pero tenía los ojos y el cabello de su padre; que nunca iba a ser alta como su hermana, pero ser baja le había dado la posibilidad de jugar Quidditch; y que tal vez los patitos feos existen, pero crecen y se convierten en cisnes sólo si olvidan el pasado. Y aunque ella en algún momento fue tratada como una paria por sus pares, ahora tenía la posibilidad de mostrarles que estaban equivocados, que era una chica, que quería sentirse linda y era momento de que todos lo notaran.

¿Y saben una cosa? Cuando entró caminando detrás de su hermana, por primera vez ésta no fue el centro de atención. ¿Quién iba a querer hablar de la novia cuando la hermana se veía irreconocible?  
Un cambio tan potente merecía ser discutido, y aunque la novia siguió siendo la más hermosa de todas y ella simplemente se viese diferente, elogios y más de un interesado en bailar con ella, no le faltó.

* * *

Una historia sobre quererse un poco. La verdad es que no existen personas feas, sólo demasiados medios que explotan una perfección inalcanzable.

Cuidado chicas, ojalá aunque cueste, encuentren esa lucesita que guío a Dominique.

¡Cariños!  
Anya.-


End file.
